1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for liquid beverage dispensing and, more specifically, to systems and methods for infusing compressed gases such as nitrogen into chilled beverages such as coffee, and dispensing the gas-infused chilled beverages in a manner that causes a pleasing head of foam to be created and maintained on the surface of the beverage during and after dispensing into a receiving container.
2. Description of the Related Art
The storing and dispensing of chilled beverages using compressed nitrogen and other gases is used to generate a pleasing head of foam to form on the surface of beverages when they are dispensed into a cup or a mug. Existing nitrogen infusion typically employ porous membranes or other elaborate and bulky mixing components cause such infusion. Many such systems require gas permeable membranes that are subject to clogging. Other systems employ elaborate liquid and gas mixing schemes, which include multiple regulated liquid and gas pressures to achieve the desired gas infusion in combination with an acceptable dispensing rate and a desired appearance.
Thus, there is a need for chilled beverage gas-infusion and dispensing systems and methods that are simpler, have fewer components and are therefore easier to maintain, more reliable and have a lower cost than existing systems.
There is also a need for gas-infusion and dispensing systems and methods that consistently provide a high density, long-lasting head on dispensed chilled coffee.
There is also a need for gas-infusion and dispensing systems and method that provide a user-selectable proportion of head-to-settled liquid.
There is also a need for gas-infusion and dispensing systems and methods that infuse increased proportions of gas compared to existing systems, thereby providing a proportion of head-to-settled liquid, and a head density that is considered most appealing to those consuming the beverage.